On Basilisk Station
1900 PD - 1901 PD Summary :Having made him look the fool, she's been exiled to Basilisk Station in disgrace and set up for ruin by a superior who hates her. :Her demoralized crew blames her for their ship's humiliating posting to an out-of-the-way picket station. :The aborigines of the system's only habitable planet are smoking homicide-inducing hallucinogens. :Parliament isn't sure it wants to keep the place; the major local industry is smuggling; the merchant cartels want her head; the star-conquering, so-called "Republic" of Haven is Up to Something; and Honor Harrington has a single, over-age light cruiser with an armament that doesn't work to police the entire star system. :But the people out to get her have made one mistake. They've made her mad. References Characters Queen Adrienne | Hamish Alexander | Arless | Ronald Bergren | Ariella Blanding | Braun | Mercedes Brigham | Raoul Courvosier | Lucien Cortez | Sebastian D'Orville | Elaine Dumarest | Queen Elizabeth III | Walter Frankel | Grimaldi | Sidney Harris | Honor Harrington | Hartley | Sonja Hemphill | Edward Janacek | Levine | George Lewis | MacDougal | Alistar McKeon | Isaac Newton | Nimitz | Nikos Papadapolous | Amos Parnell | Michael Reynaud | Dominica Santos | Stromboli | Lois Suchon | Duke Allen Sumervale | Andreas Venizelos | James Webster | Samuel Webster | Pavel Young Starships * [[HMS Courageous|HMS Courageous]] * [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] * [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]] * [[HMS Implacable|HMS Implacable]] * [[HMS King Roger|HMS King Roger]] * [[HMS Manticore|HMS Manticore]] * [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] * [[HMS Star Knight|HMS Star Knight]] * [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock]] * [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]] * LAC-113 Stations * Basilisk Traffic Control * HMSS Hephaetus * Junction Central Planets * Beowulf * Earth * Erewhon * Gryphon * Haven * Manticore * Medusa * Sigma Draconis * Sphinx Nations * Anderman Empire * Asgard * Basilisk * Erewhon * Mazapan * Midgard * Republic of Haven * Phoenix * Silesian Confederacy * Solarian League * Star Kingdom of Manticore Other Advanced Tactical Course | Advanced Tactical Course building | Admiral | Admiral of the Green | Admiral of the Red | A.L. | Basilisk Terminus | Beowulf Terminus | capsule | Captain | Captain (RMMC) | celery | Chief of Naval Operations (PRH) | Chief Petty Officer | cocoa | coffee | Commandant | Commander | Commanding Officer's Course | Conspicuous Gallantry Medal (RMN) | Corporal | counter-grav tubeway | Courageous class | Cromarty government | dolphin | Dolist | Duchy of Cromarty | Duchy of New Texas | Duke | DuQuesne Plan | Earldom of North Hollow | Earth Time Standard | Ensign | entry port | Erewhon Wormhole Junction | Erewhon System | Erewhon Terminus | Fifth Space Lord | fire control station | First Lord of Admiralty | Fleet "E" Award | Fleet Logistics | Fourth Form Tactics | freshman | gravity generator | gremlin | gross system product | Gryphon Division | Haven System | Hereditary President of the People's Republic of Haven | Home Fleet | hyper-capable | hyperspace | impeller band | impeller drive | impeller node | impeller wedge | inertial compensator | intrasystem | intercom screens | jeune ecole | Kingdom of England | Lieutenant | Lieutenant Commander | Lords of Admiralty | Manticoran dollar | Manticore Centrist Party | Manticore Crown Loyalist Party | Manticore Division | Manticore Liberal Party | Manticore Progressive Party | Manticore System | Manticore Terminus | Manticore Wormhole Junction | midshipman | Military cabinet (PRH) | Monarch's Thanks Medal | Native Protection Agency | People's Republic of Haven Naval Intelligence | neotiger | Nouveau Paris | passive receptor array | plebeians | power room | Prolong Treatment | People's Republic of Haven Navy | Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Navy | Saganami Island Academy | Secretary of the Economy | Secretary For Foreign Affairs | Secretary of War | Sentience scale | Ship Types | sidewall | sir | Sol System | Star Types | Station Types | tactical repeater display | treecat | Trevor's Star System | Trevor's Star Terminus | war games | Warshawski sail | White Command Beret | wormhole junction | wormhole terminus | yard mech Category:Honorverse material